yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
虞語
1 归属 虞（Yur）语（英文：Yurian），为虞民族的语言，为官方语言通行于虞国，在美国，加拿大和墨西哥也有一定人群使用，使用者总数约八千万。 虞语为黏着语。因其词汇在进入美洲后发生巨变，受到印第安语和印欧语的多重影响，暂归属为汉藏语系、日本语系和印欧语系的混合。 10世纪到12世纪时，早期虞人部落为大量中国人和日本人，其语言混杂不一，渐渐融合并产生发展变化。 渡海时期，虞人部落已经有了统一的早期语言。 进入美洲后，虞人部落的语言开始从印第安部落吸收词汇并不断发展。随着对印第安部落的驱逐兼并，虞语覆盖面越来越大，数百年间产生了一些差别不大的方言。 被欧洲殖民时期，虞语的众多方言开始回流影响西京方言，并混入大量欧洲语外来词，取代了很大一部分虞语原有词汇，并吸收和发展了一些欧洲语的语法。 今天所谓虞语即西京方言。殖民时期结束，随着普遍教育的推广，各地虞语渐渐向西京方言靠拢。 2 音系 暂使用拉丁字母转写，不使用q。使用大写字母开头词的可能不符合虞的读音规则。 2.1 辅音 一般清音不送气。双写辅音为长辅音。 Yur m n x p b t d k g s z c j f v h l r y w ts dz tc dj IPA m n ŋ p b t d k g s z ɕ ʑ f v h l R j w ts dz tɕ dʑ 2.2 元音 无双元音与鼻化元音。 Yur a i u e o aa ii uu ee oo IPA a i ɯ ɛ ɒ ə y u e o 两个字母表示的元音被称为高元音，其馀为低元音。uu极少使用。 2.3 重音 多音节词中为音高重音。 句尾最后一个音节，疑问句为升调，陈述句则高元音为高降调，低元音为降调。 单音节词中，元音为低元音则为降调，为高元音则为升调。 不含有高元音的多音节词，若最后一个音节的元音不是元音丛，则最后一个元音为中调，否则最后倒数第二个音节为中调；其馀音节为低调。 含有高元音的多音节词，高音节为高降调，其馀音节为低调。 2.4 符号 词产生变化时不用分隔；其馀情况使用空格分隔。 两个字母表示的元音和其他元音组合时，使用'来区分。 句中停顿使用,分隔，不同句使用.分隔。 当表达疑问和感叹语气时可以使用?和!代替.。 2.5 音变 两个相同的元音相遇时，其间+x。 存在三个或以上以上的元音丛时，第二个元音与第三个元音之间读时+x。 若词产生变化时，闭音节遇上辅音，若不能顺利发音，则读时在两者之间+u。 3 词法 语法的基本单位为词，分为助词，名词和动词。 词的极性、格、语态时态语式、词性变化被统称为变化；词的叠加被称为复合。未经过变化和复合的词称为单词。 3.1 极性 一个词是否为否定或存疑被称为词的极性。 nu/vu为否定/存疑前缀，否定/存疑在且仅+在其后的一个单词。 nu vu 否定即“不是”“取补集”，如“非人”的“非”；存疑即“是否是”，如“是否漂亮”的“是否”。 3.2 名词 拥有格变化的词被称为名词。 3.2.1 格 格是名词的特征，名词通过格变化在句子中完成各种各样的功能。 名词有主格，宾格，与格，离格，具格，位格，属格，呼格八个格，通过直接+格助词表示。 case suffix nominative a accusative o dative e ablative ela instrumental ee locative i genitive n vocative (u) 主格到位格，也分别被称作第一格到第六格。呼格为名词的原型，也在对格存疑时用。 第一格到第六格都作为句子成分，属格相当于代词。 主格表示动作的发出方，例如“Je t'aime”中的“je”。 宾格表示动作的接受方，例如“Je t'aime”中的“toi”。 与格表示动作的去向，有时可以与宾格混用，例如“I tell you this”中的“you”。 离格表示动作的由来，引申至原因，例如“I did it for you”中的“for you”。 具格表示动作的凭借，引申至伴随或使用工具，例如“デースノートで”。 位格表示动作的时空位置，引申至为某种意义上的主题语，例如“长沙人很多”中的“长沙”。 属格表示该具体名次的所属关系，例如“我的益达”中的“我的”。 呼格表示该名词的原有名字，用于直接呼喊名字。 3.2.2 代词 用于指代的名词为代词。主要有人称代词和指示代词。 人称代词 English I you it -self who yur mo so lo misk daa 指示代词 English what this that thing yur ho ko slo to 代词的不规则变格 English 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th geni voca I ma mo moe mela mee moi mon mo you sa so soe sela see soi son so he/she/it la lo loe lela lee loi lon lo this ka ko koe kela kee koi kon ko that sla slo sloe slela slee sloi slan slo 3.2.3 数词 用于描述数量和序数的名词为数词。主要有基数词、序数词、泛指数词。 基数词 基数词从第一位开始依次读每一位数字直到最后一位为止；多个零可以被进位词代替。 十进制基数 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 zero yaa ji san vo fa si naa poo ku 进位词 ten hundred thousand ten thousand million hundred million den hyan sen man milin okun 序数词 序数词在基数词后+ba即可。 泛指数词 some any no almost all most many several a few very few how many of ili ali mu sapo bipo fupo po fuze bize huze 简单分数表示 简单分数即在数词前+pi，表示不小于该数的最小进位词分之该数。pi可以看做复杂分数中前些部分的省略。 pi常常和一位数或二位数连用，表示“几成”或者“百分之几”。 pi也常常和某些泛指数词连用，表示“全部”“绝大部分”“很大部分”等等。 3.2.4 一般名词 表示实体或抽象的物体概念的名词即为一般名词。 一般名词既包括具体生物和物品“苹果”“电脑”，也包括抽象名词“红色”“东方”。 3.2.5 抽象名词 表示一些抽象的数量和逻辑相关概念的名词即为抽象名词。 抽象名词不能单独使用，经常接在代词to后或者接在一般名词后。 在（复合的）一般名词前+助词de，则变为抽象名词，类似于英语的“of”。 de 常见抽象名词 Japanese shika/janai ikai subete sae demo koso nomi kurai tachi/domo yur cik way zen sae dem kos non kul dom 3.2.6 复合名词与复名词 多个名词并列即复合名词；包含代词或数词或抽象名词的（复合）名词为复名词。 复名词相对于非复名词表达更为具体实际的概念。 以“代词-数词-一般名词-抽象名词”的顺序复合的名词为一阶复名词。 将两个一阶复名词并列，则前者修饰后者，复合为为二阶复名词。更高阶同理叠加。 可以用to显式分开两个一阶复名词，相当于汉语的“的”。 最前的代词中，人称代词的意义为“就是该人称”，类似“我，不列颠尼亚皇帝鲁鲁修”中最开始的“我”。 最前的代词中，指示代词的意义即为指示，分别与日语中的“この”“その”“何の”类似。 之后的数词表示数量。例如“一人”中的“一”，“绝大部分城市”中的“绝大部分”。 再之后的一般名词从前向后依次修饰或并列，多用于表示某些特殊名词的含义或专有名词，如“星空”“苹果树”等。 最后的抽象名词收尾，表示其他方面的修饰。例如“君こそ”中的“こそ”，“you only”中的“only”。 名词属格的优先级低于复合，如“漂亮的樱花树”中的“的”。 3.2.7 并列名词与其连接助词 由多个名词并列形成的名词即并列名词。 并列总是二元的，顺序为从前往后依次运算。 连接并列非复名词的助词 and or AND OR (doubt) ya yo yae yau yacve 连接并列复名词的助词 and or AND OR (doubt) ja jo jae jau jacve 并列非复名词相当于非复名词，并列复名词相当于一阶复名词。 运算符在后+ki，则降低优先级。如“是A和B，还是C和D”可以表达为“A ja B joki C ja D”。 3.3 动词 拥有语态、语式和时态变化的词被称为动词。 动词的并列所使用的连接助词和非复名词的并列一样，其中使用连接助词的优先级低于简单并列的优先级。 3.3.1 语态 动作的指向即语态。 语态分三种：被动态一、被动态二和使役态，分别通过在动词后直接+语态助词表示。 passive I passive I causative le lae se 被动态一即交换主格和宾格位置，类似“被打”的“被”。 被动态二即交换主格和与格位置，类似“被告诉”的“被”。 使役态就是使别人去做，类似“知らせ”。 3.3.2 语式 动词表述语气等变化的形式即语式。 语式分为不定式，直陈式，虚拟式，命令式和条件式，分别通过在动词后直接+语式助词表示。 infinitive indicative virtual imperative conditional (u) i o ee eva general past present future 3.3.3 时态 表述动作发生的大概时间即时态。 时态有“不定时，过去时，现在时，将来时”×“不定体，完成体，未完成体，进行体”共16种，分别通过在动词后直接+时态助词表示。 general past present future general - ti te to perfect ta tai tae tao progressive tin tini tine tino imperfect tun tuni tune tuno 3.3.4 助动词 表示极性的动词即助动词，分别为肯定、否定和存疑。 certain negative doubt da ne lagii 助动词还可以代表上文中出现过的其他动词。 3.3.5 一般动词 表示动作或状态的词即为一般动词。 对一般动词提问使用doo。 doo 一般动词分为三种：不及物动词，单及物动词，双及物动词。 单及物动词在前接上一个名词，即降为不及物动词，其意义为“宾语为前面所接名词的动作”。 双及物动词在前接上一个名词，即降为单及物动词，其意义为“动作去向为前面所接名词的动作”。 不及物动词唯一的论元使用第一格“主格”。多用于表达状态，例如“生活”。 单及物动词两个论元分别使用第一格和第二格“宾格”。例如“Je toi déteste”的“déteste”。 双及物动词三个论元分别使用第一二格和第三格“与格”。例如“I tell you this”的“tell”。 不及物动词不一定不能使用第二格，比如“生活了几年”“重几吨”之类的表达使用第二格。 单及物动词不一定不能使用第三格，因为有时需要表达动作的指向。 3.3.6 复合动词 由多个动词复合而成的动词即复合动词。 复合动词按照“助动词-一般动词”的顺序复合。 助动词参与复合时，一定程度上表强调。例如“I do hope so”中的“do”。 多个一般动词复合时，其意义为简单的并列，例如“击打”。 3.4 副词 用于修饰动词、动词所转化的名词、还有副词的词，即副词。 副词在动词或副词的前部修饰，例如“quickly run”中的“quickly”。 在某些名词和不及物动词后+后缀ki也可以变成副词。有几个常见的副词如下。 Enlgish a little pretty very too more less yur skoki ve cokki zgi va fuva 副词的并列与非复名词完全相同。 在不混淆的情况下，副词可以置于动词后修饰，表强调。 3.5 名词动词转化 名词转化为动词有两种情况，分别为范畴和模糊动作。 动词转化为名词，为模糊名词。 在名词后+后缀es变为范畴动词，意为“属于该名词所指类”“是该名词”，如“私”变为“私です”。 在名词后+后缀us变为模糊动作，意为“做有关该名词的事”，如“これ”变为“これをする”。 在动词后+后缀s变为模糊名词，意为“与该动词有关的名词”，如“investigate”变为“investigation”。 3.6 例 nuito 非人 vubee 是否漂亮 utale 被打 ocelae 被告诉 clase 使知道 saju 升起 kiio 要吃饭 daee 去干！ dava 做的话 ne-da 不做 laagii-da 是否做 vee 生活 kila 讨厌 oce 告诉 da noz 真心希望 moes 是我 kous 做这个 investaas 调查 4 句法 句中各成分顺序不固定，但主语一般在最前，其他成分不是代词的话就动词在最后。 长从句在句末充当或者修饰宾语时，从句终止子以及宾格助词可以省略。 4.1 极性 句的极性与词的极性类似。 o/na/cu为肯定/否定/存疑起始子，肯定/否定/存疑在其所起始的句。 o在不混淆的情况下可以省略。 4.2 名词性从句 名词性从句在名词中相当于代词。 4.2.1 完整名词性从句 表示一个事件或一个动作的从句，即完整名词性从句。 完整名词性从句使用终止子no，其间的句子即从句内容。如“that I love you”。 no 4.2.2 限制名词性从句 用于表示句中一个非动词成分的从句，即限制名词性从句。 限制从句所表达的成分，分别用以下终止子区分。 case terminator nominative ca accusative co dative ce ablative cela instrumental cee locative ci vi 4.3 形容词性从句 形容词性从句用于修饰名词，终止子使用no。 形容词性从句在名词中一般相当于抽象名词，但也可以修饰格变化后的词。 形容词性从句采用一个特殊的“代词vi”，表示所修饰的名词出现在从句中，灵活参与各种成分。 vi 形容词性从句强制第一个词必须是vi，这意味着可以经常省略起始子。 在抽象名词所在位置修饰时，表达限定性修饰；修饰格变化后的词（或在呼格后停顿再修饰）则表达非限定性修饰。 4.4 一般句及其终止子 普通所说的句子即为一般句。一般句可以没有终止子。 特殊的一般句拥有各种终止子，用来表达一些复杂语气，这些终止子可以叠加，相当于语气助词，如“啊”“吧”。 常用一般句的终止子如下。 question prayer suggest doubt comfirm sigh honorifics ka yoni yo kana ne loo no 4.5 引用句 使用""括起来的句子，即引用句。 引用句使用终止子lu。 lu 引用句是名词性的，在名词中相当于一般名词。 4.6 连接句 句没有连词，只有先将句转化为对应从句才能连接。 可以使用名词的连接词，连接其从句；或者将其中一个句的从句作为另一个句的成分。 表示两个句子的逻辑关系时，如“与”“或”，使用非复名词的连词连接其从句。常用如下。 Mandarin fou3ze2 er2qie3 huo4 zhi3yao4…jiu4 zhi3you3…cai2 yur yo yae yau fuyo kyau 表示两个句子间的顺承、转折、让步等关系，如“然后”“但是”“因而”等，使用（+（抽象）名词，再）变格的方式。常用如下。 Mandarin ran2hou4 dan4shi4 ji2shi3 yin1er2 cai2 yur afi demi saeni ela/yueni siini 4.7 比较句 在一个句子里比较两个或多个对象，则为比较句。 4.7.1 经典比较句 经典比较句只适用于不及物动词和单及物动词。 有一个专门用于比较的动词haa，很少单独使用，其宾语意义为“比较起来多多少”，与格名词意义为“与其相比”。 haa 将不及物动词与之并列后，动词的宾语继承了两者的宾语，意为“比较起来多多少”；与格名词继承了haa，意为“与之相比”。 将单及物动词与之并列后同理，动词的宾格继承了两者的宾语，而与格名词继承了haa，意义也为“与之相比”。 经典比较句中，在与单及物动词并列时，“比较起来多多少”这一含义只能在宾语体现，如“比他多吃了一个”中的“一个”。 例 比较句较复杂，故单独列出例子。 ma bee'haa se. 我比你漂亮。 ma bee'haa se den futaxo. 我比你漂亮十扶她（假设扶她是衡量漂亮的单位）。 ma kii'haa se. 我比你多吃。 ma yaaxo kii'haa se. 我比你多吃了一个。 ma yoliini yaaxo kii'haa se. 我晚上比你多吃了一个。 4.7.2 一般比较句 一般比较句使用不灵活，但是可以轻松表达非常复杂的意思。 一般比较句包含比较对象，比较内容，和比较结果。其中比较内容就是这个句子。 比较对象使用特殊的连词yoli（复名词一般用col）连接，从左到右依次比较下去。 yoli coli 比较结果在后+副词va或fuva构成新副词，用于修饰句中的相关的动词。 va fuva 这两个副词也可以单独使用，其意思分别是“更”和“更不”。 看一个例子助于理解：mo'yoli'so'yoli'la kii va oo-i. 我比你比他吃得更多。 在这里，令K(x)表示x所吃掉的量，则K(我)>K(你)>K(他)。 例 比较句较复杂，故单独列出例子。 mo'yoli'sa bee. 我比你漂亮。 mo'yoli'sa den futa va bee. 我比你漂亮十扶她。 mo'yoli'sa'yoli'la va kii. 我比你更（能）吃，你比他更（能）吃。 mo'yoli'sa'yoli'la den dolaar va oo-i niiko kii. 我比你多吃10美元的肉，你比他多吃10美元的肉。 4.7.3 比较句嵌套 可以将经典比较句和一般比较句嵌套，即比较句嵌套，可以用于表达比较复杂的含义。 看一个例子助于理解：mo'yoli'so'yoli'la Smeraqin'doome den dolaar va oo-i fa dolaar niiko kiihaa. 首先，“我，你，他”中吃的最少的比皇殿下多吃了5美元肉。然后，“我多吃的份”比“你多吃的分”多10美元，“你多吃的份”和“他多吃的份”同理。 在这里，令K(x)表示x所吃掉的量，则K(我)=K(你)+10, K(你)=K(他)+10，K(他)=K(皇殿下)+5。 4.8 情态句 用来表达各种情态的句即为情态句。 4.8.1 使用情态形容词 情态形容词即情态不及物动词，用于表达动作发出者的情态。 yur English eli able elom dare pehet willing be must fe should 使用情态形容词时，将动词与情态形容词并列即可，并列后的宾语保持动词的宾语，但是保留情态形容词的含义。 4.8.2 使用情态动词 情态动词即情态单及物动词，也用于表达动作发出者的情态并有宾语。 yur English cii want icoo need noz hope negaa wish inol pray 因为会混淆动词的宾语，此时不能讲动词和情态动词简单并列，而是在句尾+no再+情态动词。 此时之前的句子被划入了no所终止的从句，在单及物的情态动词前与之一起构成不及物动词。此时主语后需要o起始从句，或省略主语。 例 niiko kii no cii. 想吃肉。 ma o niiko kii no icoo. 我需要吃肉。 5 敬语 在使用中显示身份对立的一套词汇和语法即敬语。 5.1 美化词 将单独一个名词变为完整名词性从句，即其美化词。 使用“o”和“no”将名词括起来，表达出尊敬的意思。 5.2 敬称名词 有区分身份与对象的功能的名词为敬称名词。 在一般名词前接ton则可表示一些专有名词。 在词的属格后加上下列词，可表示不同的尊敬程度。 to the respected to those in charge to the nobles to the Emporer saam lood doom majest 使用如下的词替换掉相应代词可以表示自谦或不尊敬。 mo so lo bok seem leem 5.3 敬称动词 有区分身份与对象的功能的名词为敬称动词。 一些敬称动词用于替换某些一般动词。 6 翻译 6.1 日常对话 halaaw -> Hello o gesac (no) -> How do you do o hilii (no) -> Good day o yolii (no) -> Good night o asaa (no) -> Good morning so'caa -> Thank you 6.2 创世纪 ajiimi kama ama ya teeo skulti. lo tee'a koton ya kyoomes noi, kulaasa ukai pa wei. kamun tanca ustini sii pa wei. kama wati o kala ilee. ilti kala. kama miti kalo via yoc. kama kalo kulaaso anaseti. kama yonti kalo hile, yonti kulaaso yole. to yobe ya asaa'a ilti noa yaaba hiiesi. kama wati o siimari to solaxa ilee, dee slo siio lo solaxa anaseti. kama lo solao zoti noi lo sola we to siio lo sola gee to siio anaseti. ka koesti. kama yonti lo solao amae. to yobe ya asaa'a ilti noa jiba hiiesi. kama wati o lo sola gee to siia yaai omalee, dee tsiius toloa awaati. ka koesti. kama yonti lo tsiius toloxo tee'e, yonti o yaai omalti ca siio umie. kama miti ko via yoc. 6.3 巴别塔 yozezeni yaausti lana, yaausti wasa. toafi itodoma orenela omoom, tolo de shanari to walao el, sloi soonti.